An around view monitor (AVM) system is a system for displaying a surrounding image of a vehicle photographed by a camera attached to the vehicle on a monitor inside the vehicle to enable a driver to drive while recognizing a surrounding situation of the vehicle through the image on the monitor.
In the meantime, in an AVM system in the related art, a view mode is changed by a method of clicking a view mode icon by a user. The change method has a problem in that if a user does not have sufficient prior knowledge for a view mode, it is difficult for the user to recognize which part of the vehicle corresponds to a displayed image, and it is difficult to recognize correlation between views before and after the change. Further, the view mode is limited, so that it is difficult to monitor a surrounding situation of the vehicle in various angles.